Rio Vines
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: The Youtube video from kingbach, it going to be a very funny story you ever seen before for best life!
1. Chapter 1

**Rio Vines**

Jameson: nigel, can you hold. Gun and beer please?  
Nigel: sure what for?  
Jameson: you see, this is back up right away.  
He hit himself and knock out.  
Nigel look at Jameson has been knock out and cops is coming he think that he kill him  
Nigel: n***!

* * *

?: I love you baby  
Gabi: I love you too.  
Nigel: WHAT!  
he took him phone.  
Nigel: S***! I GOING TO KILL YOU, WHO IS THIS!  
didn't know that Jameson on him phone  
Jameson: my name is Jeff.

* * *

Before and after scary movie

There Alex, Jameson, blu, tomada, and fenn watch a horrbie movie  
Alex: I not scary that movie  
Blu: start the movie  
Tomada: year right  
Fenn: ha ha  
After the movie done, blu, Jameson,fenn,tomada and alex he scary now.

* * *

Alex put on the belt buckle around his wedding as he gets relaxed. Jameson opened the captain door. "You got that Gas Money?"  
"Where on a plane." Alex said. "You not." Jameson said as he grabbed him. "N***." Alex said.

* * *

Nigel: gabi, you got that gas money?  
Gabi, yeah, I give the one with the hollows.  
Nigel:hmmm?  
Nigel throws gabi right to the galaxy.  
Gabi: NIGGGGGGAAAAAAA!

* * *

"YOOOOOO!" Alex scremed at the end of the hallway. ""YOOOOOO!" Jameson screamed at the other end of the hallway. As they walk towards each other they start getting sweaty. They hand shake on the floor sweating.

* * *

"We not singing s***!" Jameson said while he, Blu, Alex, Tomada and Duke were sitting. As Skyler come in the room with a big knife and a pair of sneakers. The boys stands up as Skyler slice the sneaker as the boys starts singing.

* * *

Burglars starts trashed the house as Jameson hides under the table as he lays on his phone. As the burglars was about to leave Jameson's Siri start talking. "Hey is this a bad time?" Siri as Jameson has been dragged away.

* * *

blu, tomada,, duke, alex, fenn, and nigel.  
nigel: I really don,t get it, what so specials about belly, I mea-  
blu, tomada,, duke, alex, fenn looked nigel ugly belly I think he not happy  
and he throws nigel out  
all: GET OUT OF HERE!

* * *

Alex and Jameson were blowing bubbles towards each other. Alex blows a bubble towards Jameson. Jameson pops it "Hi James." Jameson giggles as he blows the bubble towards Alex. Alex pops the bubble "HEY! WHAT'S UP!"

* * *

Alex: alright man.  
Jameson: you got that gas monkey?  
Alex: oh no, I only got my cards.  
Jameson: well that all good  
Cut the cards  
Alex: n***!  
Jameson: you want cash back.

* * *

Alex: All right man.  
Jameson: You got that gas money?  
Alex: But this is an electric car?  
Jameson: Yeah you're right.  
Takes out a tazer and taze him

* * *

Alex: go go go go go go!  
Jameson: you got that gas money?  
Alex: the power went off I got nothing.  
Jameson: I take you a** to jail  
Alex: n***!

* * *

Jameson and kelly was sleeping on the bed until…  
Skyler: *Grabs a bat* SURPRISE M***!  
Jameson: *hides Kelly under the covers* B*** hide m***!  
Kelly: *stops Jameson * You lie m***!  
Skyler: * Takes out some condoms* Wrong size m***!

* * *

Alex: Happy Valentine's Day  
Skyler: *Takes out an iron from the gift*  
Alex: Because you're hot & steamy  
Alex got killed by Skyler with a iron on his face

* * *

If I be the teacher.  
Jameson: so who happy to be back?  
Alex: we not.  
Skyler: nope.  
Jameson: me too, let the get heck out of here.  
Jameson the teacher, alex, and skyler was flying far away for school.

* * *

"What's popping son!" Jameson said which scared Alex. Tomada come right next to Alex. "He's just saying hello." Tomada said. Jameson looks at the salad. "I'm about to murder this salad!" Jameson said. "He's just hungry." Tomada said to Alex. "I'm leaving!" Jameson said. "He's actually leaving." Tomada said to Alex.

* * *

Jameson: you got that gas money?  
Alex: oh, I got one.  
Blu: GIVE ME THE MONEY!  
Jameson: no you don't  
Alex: n***!  
Jameson: back to the cage!

* * *

Lily opened a bag of cookies, then everyone in the class stairs at her. "FOOD!" Skyler said as she tackles her.

* * *

There Skyler  
Skyler: hey guy  
There Alex,Jameson,blu,tomada and duke.  
All: what up  
Skyler: wait!  
Then he show him nice belly  
All:OOOHHHHHHH  
now Nigel  
Nigel: hey yo!  
Show him ugly belly  
5 birds look at him ugly belly  
And now he look at Nigel the 5 birds not happy.  
And he throw Nigel out  
All: get out of here ugly belly Nigel.

* * *

 **The youtube Video From vines KingBach! Ask me you want more Rio Vines Story! see you in the Next Chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go for chapter 2 everyone! :)**

* * *

Jameson: Ok so what's the problem?  
Skyler and Alex are yelling at each other.  
Jameson in referee shirt: There's one way to settle this. *blows the whistle *  
Alex: I'm not going to hit a girl.  
*Received a punch in the face by Skyler as she tackled him*

* * *

Alex Jameson and Skyler saw the teacher.  
All: ahhh  
Jameson: HIDE!  
Run right to behide the wall  
Skyler: is he gone?  
Alex: I hope so.  
On the side the wall.  
Teacher 1: are they gone?  
Teacher 2: I don't just yet!

* * *

Blu: All right man.  
Tomada:You got that gas money?  
Blu: But I don't have any.  
Tomada: Alright. Get his f*** leg James!  
Jameson: Boo n***! *Jameson popped out of nowhere and gets Blu*

* * *

Jameson: now Nigel, tap you feet 3 time you said there no place like home  
Nigel: there no place like home.  
Nigel mother: welcome home m***  
All the family kill him.

* * *

Jameson, Tomada and Alex were talking until Skyler continues dancing like a ballerina. Skyler dance towards Tomada and kicked him in the crotch. Skyler continues to dance towards Jameson and kicked him in the crotch. Skyler dance towards Alex with a smile on her face and kicked him in the crotch.

* * *

Blue Macaw 1: it. Back to school time!  
Blu: why you guy happy?  
Female macaw: time to be happy!  
Blu: it a bad thing!  
Blue macaw 2: and fun!  
Blu: I hate you all!

* * *

Jameson: my girl won't listen to me.  
Alex: you keep to man up.  
Fenn: no you listen to word for her b***  
In the store  
Jameson: listen here b***.  
Later  
Jameson in the sea got kill by Kelly.

* * *

Jameson: GIVE ME YOU IPHONE PASSWORDS!  
Alex: I not going doing b***.  
jameson turns the car on.  
Alex! nooooo, no, I can't watch this!  
jameson car rans to sneaker shoes.  
Alex:no, nooooo!

* * *

alex: please, I want a sex whit you Skyler please.'please!  
Skyler: sure but first *she show him phone* give me passcode  
Alex: (b***, you drunk) alex thought.

* * *

Jameson: yo ni...  
He saw Nigel sex with gabi then Jameson evil smile going to take a picture.  
Nigel: WHAT THE FU..  
Jameson: ha ha ha  
Nigel: GET BACK HERE!  
Jameson: oh sh-

* * *

 **WOW! that was the best awesome all the time, if you want more rio vines funny? Ask PM me or Reviews, i see you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fenn: can you check my bank card please?  
girl bank: sure!  
*broke*  
girl bank:sorry it broke!  
Fenn: IT A MOTHER F*** ROBBEY GET ME THE MONEY!  
*girl banks give Fenn all the money in the bag*

* * *

Alex: Hey yo ma. Let me get your number.  
Domii: No hablan Inglés.  
Alex: I could speak Spanish too. Let me get that Nombre.  
Domii: Nombre means name.

* * *

Alex: hey domii,can I get some phone nuber please?  
Domii: hell no!  
Alex:huh?  
*later*  
Ralph: what the number?  
Domii:3883456  
And alex out of nowhere.  
Alex: yeah got it, thank Ralph!

* * *

Skyler: "Oh no!"  
Her phone fell to the floor. Everyone gasps.  
Jameson: When it comes to the phone.  
Skyler looks worried as well as everyone else.  
Jameson: Your screen … Is NOT CRACKED!  
Skyler starts dancing as well as everyone else.

* * *

Jameson: my girl never listen to me!  
Skyler: I know!  
Arlene: let take a photo!  
Arlene and Skyler kiss on Jameson face to take a photo!  
*later*  
Jameson: Kelly, look! *laugh*  
Later Jameson was asleep at the glass because he got kick out at home!

* * *

Skyler: Do you wanna build -  
Lily: No!  
Skyler: LILY! *kicks the door * WE'RE BUILDING A F*** SNOWMAN!

* * *

Alex: can you call my phone I can't find it!  
Jameson: call alex the owl please?  
IPhone: no, I hate alex the owl, he a a** horse!  
Alex: what did he said?  
Jameson: you son of a bi-  
Jameson and alex smash the iphone all the time.

* * *

Alex: I Love you  
Domii: i love you too  
Jameson: Monopoly  
Alex & Domii: Sure I'll be the race car.  
*looks at each other*  
Alex: Nice knowing you.

* * *

Jameson walking to point to alex!  
Jameson: *** you!  
Alex: WHAT!  
Jameson: sorry that was my ring phone. Pass ***, I want to say thank you for give me my life!  
Jameson and alex give a good hug!

* * *

Jameson: now honey, there nothing under the bed to be... AHH! SOMETHING MOVE!  
girl: will you good night for me Daddy?  
Jameson: GO SAVE YOUSELF!

* * *

Ricardo and Rapper was have a good time at the plane when suddy the plane is going to fall down.  
Jameson: Hey you got selfbeth?  
Rico: yeah?  
rapper: is everything alright?  
Jameson:hey, i don't know, you going to sit there and make it those! *Jameson going to jump off the plane expect rico and rapper left behide*  
Both:AAAAGGHHHH!

* * *

 **Wow! that was the best funny thing you ever see, but leave me for Reviews or PM on it. so I will see you in the next chapter everyone bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**here i am everyone, i going to do for chapter 4 people!**

Ethan: Ow!  
His shoulder as been burned by seatbelt. He runs towards the pool.  
Ethan: *relax in the pool* Wait I can't swim.

* * *

Jameson: when you where check and a check and the best second rain!  
Alex shot a gun in the air.  
Jameson: He got a gun, I knew he got repairs that!

* * *

Skyler: Do I look fat?  
Ethan: No. Do I look fat?  
Skyler: No.  
Ethan: Alright let's go.  
*Both of them walked in the hallway wearing inflatable body suits*

* * *

Kelly and Skyler was taking each other  
Kelly: you know, you very rude you are!  
Skyler: whatever  
Jameson out of nowhere  
Jameson made Kelly voice: little b***!  
Skyler gash and fight for Kelly and Skyler over by Jameson take a photo!

* * *

Skyler: *takes out books * She wants this  
*grabs two video games * He wants this  
And they want this *Shows them a nice car*  
If I buy them all, I'll be broke as b***.

* * *

Nigel was going to kill jewel  
Jewel: no please don't!  
Nigel: yes yes yes!  
When Surrey blu point at Nigel and he turn around and he RKO! out of nowhere!  
Blu: I save you jewel!  
Jewel: thank you blu!

* * *

Lily: I really had a good time  
Roberto: Me too *he was about to walk towards her*  
Lily: No *she puts her wing on his face and pushed back and close the door *  
Blu, Jameson, Nico, Pedro, Rapheal, Fenn, Luiz, Tomada, Duke and both Alex's: So?  
Roberto: I SMASHED!  
Everyone cheered as Roberto walks away with a sad look on his face *

* * *

Jameson teacher: YOU NEVER HAVE HOMEWORKS DONE, YOU FAIL A CLASS, AND YOU ALWAYS TALK TO...  
then Roberto was laughs.  
Jameson teacher: IT THIS A JOKE!  
Jameson took Roberto away!  
Roberto: I sorry, I sorry I sorry!

* * *

Blu, Carla, Bia and Tiago looks at the spider on the floor.  
Blu: Now kids their's nothing to be afraid of..  
Tiago: Look!  
Blu looks back to where the spider was, but the spider is gone.  
Blu: Say goodbye to the house kids. *he drives away with the kids *

* * *

Roberto was keep sing, sing and sing.  
blu point to Roberto and turn around and he RKO Roberto out of nowhere.  
blu: there, now I should shut you up!

* * *

Blu: Story Time  
*he walks up to jewel, Arlene and Lily drinking iced coffee *  
Blu: this lady's come here every day to spread out the hot dudes.  
*lily almost spit out her iced coffee, Arlene started to laugh as well as Jewel.*  
Jewel: Yeah we do.

* * *

 **Wow, that was really good one, hope you make sure you like it! so i will see you in next chapter, bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Chris: hey, that my sits!  
Alex laughs  
Chris: THAT MY SITS B***!  
alex got Angry and he kill him!

* * *

*Alex the scarlet macaw was finish eating a bag of cheese doodles*  
Roberto: let me get one?  
Alex: I'm all out.  
*Roberto comes right behind him*  
Roberto: You miss the best part.  
*Roberto grabs Alex's wing and licks the cheese off of his wing*

* * *

Blu and there kids in the car happy day when suddy blu saw a spider.  
Then blu jump out left the kid behind.

* * *

Blu: They want your Skin-ny Jeans. Cause you're booty be popping. Haha Turn up.

* * *

there ants on the tables when alex kill the ants  
Jameson: NOOOOOO!  
R.I.P. Ants  
alex was going to hug jameson but he push him!  
Jameson: You monster!

* * *

Blu: Hey Roberto how you get all this ladies.  
Roberto: What do you think?  
Blu: Oh I get it.  
*all was about to leave when they see Blu*  
Blu: Hey ladies. * he was wearing blue eye contacts *

* * *

Jameson: I mean it's crazy  
Alex: what?  
Jameson: We finish each other's  
nigel out of nowhere  
nigel: Sandwiches!  
point at gun at nigel  
Jameson: That what alex was going to said you stupid-

* * *

Roberto: Okay can I just say something crazy?  
Lily: I love crazy.  
Roberto open his beak and say something crazy.

* * *

Jameson And Kelly relex at the bed.  
Jameson: whooo, you going home?  
Kelly: no, good night.  
Jameson roll her Kelly bed up and he throw Kelly on the window!

* * *

*Skyler takes out pans and start banging them together *  
Skyler: 5! 6! 7! 8! IM THE ONLY OWL IN THE HOUSE! THAT MEANS I'LL SCREAM AND SHOUT! WOOO!

* * *

 **wow, that was the best thing ever, don't forget for PM or Reviews Please Thank you, so I will see you in the next chapter everyone, bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 everyone! :)**

Hyrum: sir, we been hit.  
Tomada: we need to move!  
Jameson: ready, fire g9  
Alex:miss.  
Kick in the game.  
Jameson: stupid!

* * *

Ralph: You want to join us  
Jameson: Sir yes sir  
Ralph: You sure  
Jameson: Sir yes sir  
Ralph: Then get in that hole.  
Jameson: I don't know sir. I just did my talons.

* * *

Kelly: JAMESON! HELP ME!  
Jameson: OH S***!  
Jameson running save her girlfriends but then he found a new love a mirror.  
Jameson: OOOHHHHH!  
Jameson kiss the mirror himself.

* * *

Lily starts coughing.  
Skyler: Woah calm down  
Lily: I'm calm  
Skyler: Lily  
Lily: I AM CALM! *she starts going crazy *  
Skyler: 911

* * *

Jameson: hey you watch some 3d before?  
Tomada: hell yes!  
Tomada put a 3d on where there 3 birds try to beat them up.  
Jameson: oh my god, there a good spot on it.  
Tomada: help me, he try to beat me up!

* * *

Skyler: I need help  
*lily flies almost around the world and kicked Skyler's door *  
Skyler: Do you have a charger?  
Lily: WHAT THE F***!

* * *

Jameson: my girl give me the phone too much!  
Alex: what!  
Tomada: tell that your phone!  
*at home he watch a movie*  
Kelly: hey can I have I phone?  
*throw popcorn at her*  
Jameson: Kelly, this is my phone!  
*few days later Jameson dies got kill by Kelly*

* * *

Jameson as the substitute teacher: When are you getting a job! *points while looking at Skyler *  
Skyler : I don't know, when are YOU get your full time job.  
Everyone in the class: OOOOOHHHHHHH!

* * *

Jameson and Skyler hug a nice belly.  
Jameson: nice belly!  
Skyler: thank you  
*alex coming a nice belly too*  
Jameson: nice belly for you too Alex.  
Alex: thank.  
*and nigel coming show a ugly belly*  
Nigel: What up birds?  
*alex, Skyler and Jameson turn around and he beat nigel up*

* * *

*Jameson was walking down the hill. He is walking towards you.*  
Jameson: Hello. I am Jameson here it goes. You gotta, work it, work it, work it, Fierce.

* * *

Red phoenix: wake up Jameson, we going to Disneyland!  
Jameson was happy he going to disneylands.  
later went by Jameson was Scary but that not a disneylands, it a dentist.  
Jameson: NO, I DON'T WANT GO TO DENTIST! NOOOO!

* * *

Skyler: I can do this.  
Skyler was looking at the nurse with the needle about to put it in her wing. Skyler freaks out and tackles the nurse. Skyler made a evil laugh as she walks away leaving the unconscious nurse with a needle on her back.

* * *

Alex: hey Jameson, brige that bomb over here just don't drop it!  
Jameson: don't worry Alex, I not going to dr-  
*Jameson drops the bomb*  
Jameson: oops, uh, he he!  
Alex: YOU STUPID SON OF A-  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

 **Wow, that was really fun alright, but forget to put PM or Reviews for me please! so I will see you in the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jameson: I can't believe Kelly said I wasn't sassy! I mean like ugh! Look at me I'm sassy! Work it! Work it! Fierce!

* * *

Jameson nice guy knock the door.  
Inside then alex and tomada hear a door bang from behind, alex and tomada walk close to the door.  
Them tomada peeks at the holes of the door.  
Tomada: h-h-he b-b-back!  
Jameson evil darkness: yeah, can I get some sugars?

* * *

Jewel: Somebody help me I'm being robbed!  
Mysterious speaker: We'll help you  
Jewel turned around and see Blu, Roberto and Jameson were walking like their spies.  
Jewel: Can you guys walk faster?  
Blu: No it's better this way.

* * *

Jameson look at Alondra and Hyrum at the table.  
Jameson: did you eat for my food?  
Alondra and Hyrum: no!  
Jameson: did you do on the jobs?  
Alondra and Hyrum: yup!  
Jameson: where you late to the class?  
Hyrum: no!  
little did they know Alondra said yes.  
Hyrum: dude, what the f-

* * *

Everyone in school return their test as Eduardo gives Blu his folding test.  
Everyone: Fail. Fail.  
Blu: Now everyone knows.

* * *

Alex (snow owl) see they Jameson was crying.  
Alex: what wrong Jameson?  
Jameson: I was watch a movie.  
Alex: well he die at the ending movie!  
Jameson: WHAT! *he turn a evil darkness yellows turns red eyes.  
Jameson chase alex!

* * *

Roberto throws a tiny pebble at Lily's window. Roberto throws another pebble at Lily's window again. Lily heard a tap on her window. As Lily open her window she received a huge rock on her face. "ROBERTO!" Lily screamed as Roberto runs away

* * *

Blu walking than a green pine right here.  
Blu: shoutcut.  
Blu jump right to the pine he got in.  
*later*  
Blu was in the lake.  
Blu: that was awful idea!

* * *

Roberto: Wake up, Blu.  
Eithan: It's Christmas.  
Lily: Come on.  
Blu woke up as he was about to walk his legs and wings are still sleeping. He fell down and started to crawling towards them with his beak.

* * *

Nat: morning!  
Alex: holiday!  
Nat: time to bed dear, school tomorrow!  
Alex: what?  
*looks at the night time*  
Alex: WHAT!

* * *

"Time to go to school."  
Alex: No  
Mimi as a teacher : Your already here.  
Alex: NO!

* * *

Blu: it 2015 in will be a great year!  
*blu stap dog poop*  
Blu: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

Mimi: What do you want to do for your life?

Skyler: I don't know what do YOU want to do for your life.

Mimi: A dancer

Skyler and everyone was watching Mimi dancing away.

Skyler: Goodbye. Chase your dream.

 **Wow, that was a best awesome chapter ever, be sure you still want PM or reviews please, and I want to thank for shyguy86 to ask me to use him OC story on my story, but I will see you in the next chapter! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mimi: Where your test Skyler?  
Skyler: uh...right here * took out the bag* puppy!  
Mimi: PUPPY!  
everyone look at the cute puppy but Skyler ran away!

* * *

Jameson: Where am I?  
Jigsaw: Hello, Jameson. I want to play a game?  
Jameson: Say What?  
*Jigsaw picks up a baby*  
Jigsaw: You'll raise this baby.  
Jameson: This is life! NOOOO!

* * *

Jameson listen a music clean baseball bat but then something change the music  
Feline: time to turn up for real!  
Fenn and Feline dance a hip hop, Jameson stand look as a baseball bat on fire.  
Jameson: OH SH-

* * *

Jameson: Hey. How much for the j's.  
Nico: A thousand dollars.  
Jameson: Sold!  
Eithan: Yo, dude check out this new App.  
Jameson: Is it free?  
Eithan: 1 dollar.  
Jameson: NO! NO! NO!

* * *

Skyler: this is worst thing it horrible!  
Duke: yeah, I already did it!  
Both: DUKE!  
Duke: YIP!  
Mimi: oh, you better run!  
Everyone Chase at Duke!

* * *

Jameson: A 25 dollar xbox card, thank guy!  
Alex: what you get me Jameson?  
Jameson: oh, that a Bomb!  
And he was BOOOOOMMMMM!

* * *

Skyler: hey guy, we got do someth-  
Jameson: shut up, Alex and me we play a game to do!  
then Skyler going put the game off.  
Jameson And Alex: NOOOOOOOO!  
too late skyler already turn it off, but later Jameson And Alex rub Skyler belly all day!

* * *

Jameson on the phone taking for Skyler.  
Skyler: it my son doing alright?  
Jameson: yeah, he was just play around.  
see at Kenny on top at the door.  
Jameson: get your ass down!  
Kenny off the door he fall down.  
Jameson: I'm going to call you back!

* * *

Jameson And Alex was knock on the door and let old lary happy to see two Owls a christmas carole  
Jameson: Merry christmas!  
Alex: ah-ha.  
Jameson And Alex was dance a hip-hop, but old lary not happy he close the door.

* * *

Jameson look at xbox one boxing.  
Jameson: okay, I can do this!  
2 hour later.  
Alex came and look at Jameson got all over the presents  
Alex: you okay?  
Jameson: CALL 911!

* * *

in the next 24 hour all Crime is legal.  
Jameson was lookig around and he running away.

* * *

Jameson: I am Ant-man.  
Jameson turn into a ant-man.  
Jameson: alright, let do this-  
Fenn was step on Jameson  
Jameson: AAAAHHHHHHH, OOOOOHHHHHHHH, MY LEG!

* * *

Skyler: I'm bomb the Test!  
Jameson: it okay, we alway bad we got-  
Skyler: 97%  
Jameson: okay, I think it done now!

* * *

Kelly: oh my god, he die, call 911.  
Jackson: What the number.  
Really N***  
Jameson: What the number!

* * *

Jackson: what up?  
Jameson: Jackson, come help me with-  
Jackson: HA, fool you, leave a message!  
Jameson: GGGRRRR!  
later Jackson hear a door bell and he open the door.  
Jameson: YOU STUPID MOTHER F*****!  
he hit Jackson face.

* * *

boy hit mother face.  
Boy: let me see, how it that feel?  
*in real life*  
Jackson:hmmmm?  
Jackson hit Jameson face.  
Jackson: ha dad, how that feel?  
Jacson die the words said: here lies a stupid mutha F****

* * *

Jackson: where we going?  
Jameson: the hell we don't break!  
Jackson: you break!  
Jameson hit Jackson heard.  
Devil Jameson: welcome to hell B****  
Jackson: dang it!

* * *

Jameson: can you buy GTA 5 game till 5.  
Jackson: alright, I'm not that stupid!  
*later*  
Jackson: here a 5 dollar!  
Jameson: YOU STUPID MOTHER F*****

* * *

Kenny: ask your dad!  
Jackson: dad, can i go to the party with kenny?  
Jameson: Hell no!  
Jackson: he be a idiot!  
Jameson: it still me you stupid mother F*****  
Jackson: Shit I mean, crap!

* * *

Jameson: Jackson we late, what time it is?  
Jackson: I'm don't have a phone!  
Jameson: well, look at a Clock!  
Jackson: uhhh!  
Really N***  
Jameson: you not till time!

* * *

 **Man, that was a funny thing you ever see, Make sure you want to PM and Review for me please, so I will see you at the next Chapter Everyone! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back to school sale  
*ends*  
Skyler walks outside  
Skyler: HIT ME! HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!

* * *

Jameson: where your home at?  
Blu: it right there!  
Jameson and blu look see at Alex the owl, tomada, duke, and Skyler took blu fanny pack.  
Blu: yeah 911, that guy try to took my fanny pack!

* * *

Jameson and Alex: we going beat you a** Nigel!  
Nigel: I going to punch you in the face, and blow up your girl male, and then..  
(Jameson and Alex look at each other then look at Nigel still talk too much, later, Jameson, Alex, blu, and Skyler beat Nigel up now)

* * *

Nigel: I'm steal Blu WIFI password!  
(ding dong) nigel open the door there blu and the cops!  
Blu: yeah, that him!  
Nigel:you call the cops?  
Blu: yeah I did!  
Nigel: it just a WIFI!  
Blu: too bad!  
Nigel: can i get a neflix?  
Blu: nope!

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Happy valentines day lilly!  
Lilly: hey, where did you get me?  
Alex (Scarlet Macaw): oh, you didn't get a rose flowers?  
Lilly: no!  
Alex (Scarlet Macaw): oh, let me sent it again!  
Alex use iphone sent in Lilly iphone rose flowers!

* * *

roberto: Happy valentine's day! (give a candy for Sophia)  
Jewel: Where my?  
Blu: it in the mail!  
roberto: here more! (give a giant bear toy for Sophia)  
Jewel: Where my?  
Blu: be creture!  
roberto: new hollow! (roberto was going to give Sophia Blu beat roberto up)  
Blu: YOU B**** A** N****!

* * *

(in movie)  
pinocchio: I'm a real boy!  
(in real life)  
Blu pinocchio: I'm a real n****, right roberto?  
roberto: no, I didn't said that, that was him!  
Blu, Jameson, Alex, Skyler and Kelly glad roberto and throw him out

* * *

Blu: Tell roberto-  
Jameson: what, tell him goodbye my friends? (Blu glad Jameson close to him Face)  
Blu: Tell him get the hell away for my fanny pack! (Blu dies and roberto came)  
roberto: yyaaaa, i can get a fanny pack! (roberto took it and Blu got back to life)  
Blu: OH NO YOU NOT, GIVE MY FANNY PACK BACK B****!

* * *

Tiago put thankgiving in the Linda garage upstairs room.  
(meanwhiles)  
Blu: where the leftover?  
Jewel: it in th-(Jewel was going to said it tiago stap Jewel neck)  
Blu: you killed your mom!  
Tiago: she was weak!  
Blu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Skyler: hey guy, I feeling well today, so you can sits there an-(skyler saw mimi came) LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HISTORY.  
all people: d'oh!

* * *

Blu: time for beds!  
carla, tiago and bia said: noooo!  
Blu: how about a bedtime story?  
carla, tiago and bia :yyyaaaaahhh!  
(later)  
Tiago: and a happy ever after, the ends!  
Blu: YYAAAAAHHH! now i go to sleep, good night!

* * *

Blu: makes misleading compliment  
Blu: throws phone uP In the air.  
Blu: shatters.

* * *

Blu:who took my food? ROBER-  
(next page)  
Blu: that was me 10 minute ago, i was mad, so i calm do-  
(next page again)  
Blu: that was me 15 second ago, NEVER MIND THAT! (kick the door where roberto is) ROBERTO!

* * *

 **Wow, that was the best story you never see, oh and sorry I'm sorry been gone for a month so I came back to work Rio Vines so I can get back to work where it came from, see you in the next chapter, Because The Black Owl is Here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jameson: My girl is pregnant again! *Throws his hat down to the ground *  
Blu: Not again! *Also throws his hat down on the ground *  
Pedro: Why the f*** are you keep throwing your hats!  
Alex, Roberto, Nico, Tomada, Eithan: YEAH! *Throws their hats down on the ground *

* * *

Jameson was sit look at tomada.  
Jameson: hi tomada, could you rub my talons please?  
Tomada: oh sure, it be nice! *tomada rub Jameson talons because Jameson was happy now*

* * *

Eithan in a Spider-Man costume: Spider-Man!  
Alex in a Scorpion from Mortal Combat costume: Scorpion!  
Jameson: Iron man!  
Alex: hmm.  
Jameson use the iron on Alex and Eithan.

* * *

Jameson: rainbow man. *Jameson goes up in the air!  
Alex: cloud boy! *Alex point right to cloud*  
Blu: crash dummy-wait what! *car ran over for blu!

* * *

Tomada was sleep where Jameson came.  
Jameson: I'm know what just to do my friends. (Jameson got a red lips and and a pink colour)  
later, tomada got a red lips mouth and a pink eyes, where Alex and Jameson laughs.  
Alex: he going be so mad bro! Alex laughs

* * *

Blu as batman: Where are they!  
Nico: I don't know.  
Blu: Where are they!  
Nico: Fine! Candy's right there.  
Blu: Thank you.

* * *

Jameson: Ralph, you remembered where you scared the girl you run away.  
Roberto: Jameson, you remembered you puke right to Kelly belly.  
Ralph: Roberto, you remembered you almost kiss jewel beak where blu punch you in the face!  
Jameson and Ralph: oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Roberto not happy now he got a black eyes.

* * *

Alex The Owl: you never have a coffee?  
Jameson: Never!  
Alex The Owl: try it.  
Jameson drink the coffee now he run a super speed!  
Jameson: HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP! HOW DO I STOP!  
Alex The Owl: oops!

* * *

Jewel: want to play Twister?  
Blu: sure, never play before!  
(later)  
Roberto: left foot red!  
(blu kick Roberto in the belly)  
Blu: did I win?

* * *

Jameson try to wake Alex the Scarlet macaw up.  
Jameson: it no use, he won't wake up!  
Blu: you know what to do?  
(later Jameson and him friend laughs paints Alex face)  
Jameson: he going to be so mad where he wake up!

* * *

(Alex sit right next to Nightfly)  
Alex The Owl: oh, my girlfriends cheat on me, I'm going to kill whoever he is man!  
Nightfly see he got a test Meassge for Skyler and he throw the phone.  
Alex The Owl: who is That?  
Nightfly: My Name is Jeff!

* * *

Blu: yo Jameson, what you doing owl?  
(Jameson with Alex The Owl Playing WWE 2K16 game)  
Jameson: yeah Blu, I'm was Date with Kelly, she m-(Jameson was saying something, he saw Blu he know it lies) uh-oh.  
Alex The Owl: what uh-oh, (look at Blu) oh, that uh-oh!

* * *

 **Wow, it was a very Best Awesome Story ever, But Don't Worry I'm Still Working Rio Vines to do, and Don't forget to PM or Reviews to tell what you think, so see you in Next Chapter Everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

*beer beer*  
Alex The Owl: oh shit, I Make burn this!  
Jameson: burn what?  
Alex: my popcorn!  
Jameson: GASP!  
*One Eternity Later*  
Old Jameson: I can still Smell it!  
Old Alex The Owl: sorry!

* * *

Blu: wow, that sunset alway tear me up!  
Where Nightfly laughs and he left, and sunset could talk!  
Sunset:Hey, you little big baby, HAHAHA!  
Blu cry: SHUT UP!

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Today, me and my girlfriends Lily make a nice good Pies!  
Lily: and how we do that?  
*minute later Alex and Lily eat all the pie*  
Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Eat the whole this at Once!  
Lily make a huge burp!

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): My Brother is coming, Hide!  
he hide with Jewel, Lily, Roberto, tiago, Bia, Carla, Mimi and Eduardo!  
Blu open The door and look the pelope Said..  
All: SURPRISES!  
Blu: yeah, I know!  
Blu show him iphone picture see Roberto Said: I love spoiling surprises  
Now The Guys beat up Roberto Ruin Surprises!

* * *

Jameson: I got one question for you.  
Bosco: ?  
Jameson: (points at Bosco's military shoes) WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE?!

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw) Crying: I can believe you leave to me Lily (Meanwhiles Jameson and Blu outside made fun for Alex) I love you so much!  
Blu Made Lily Voice: I love you too Babe! (Jameson and Blu laugh)  
Alex (Scarlet Macaw): (wait a minute, that not my Lily!) (Alex could see Jameson and Blu) YOU MOTHER F****!  
Jameson and Blu: AAHHHH!

* * *

Blu: you stupid!  
Kids Angry: DON'T SAID THAT!  
(Blu was fly away it he could, he grap Blu Leg by Kids Angry and pull up)  
Blu: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Jameson: Go ride your Bike!  
Alex The Owl: Go Steal Some ship!  
Jameson: Go Blow your shit up!  
Alex The Owl: Okay, Good idea!  
Jameson: Oh shit! (Jameson Fly away)

* * *

Alex The Owl: yo Ni-(Alex big shock face then he smiles took a iphones picture)  
it could see Nightfly he drass up a princess play with Jewel Carla And Bia.  
And Now Nightfly chase Alex The Owls Now!  
Alex The Owl:AAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Nightfly: GET HERE BACK, AND GET ME THE IPHONES!

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Yo Bro, fix this card and let see what happen?  
Blu tap the card and Blu gone!  
Alex (Scarlet Macaw): uh-oh, Jewel not going to like this, wonder where Blu?  
Meanwhile.  
Blu is on the island.  
Blu:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Wow, Awesome Chapter in this story Alright, uh...sorry I didn't update for this story because I lost computer for 2 month so I got back now, So I see you in the next chapter, Oh and PM and Reviews Please Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Skyler: Nightfly, Alex Help me, The Bad Owl try to get me!

Nightfly: right, let do this!

Alex: Yeah!

Alex The Owl was fighting the Bad owl But Nightfly sit there and do Nothing!

Skyler ran and give Nightfly a hug!

Alex The Owl: What The F*** Nightfly!

* * *

Blu: Girl, Stop Watching Cartoon and do your Homeworks!

Carla: we are!

Bia: you the one watch-

Blu: No, I am watching Cartoon!

* * *

 _Previously.. On my Life_

Jameson was sit Nest and on The Laptop

Jameson: Just uh... Sit on a Nest!

 _And That How you miss, On.._

Jameson: me!

* * *

Jameson: Look at My Dad!

Finn Hip Down.

Jewel: Look at My Dad!

Eduardo Hip Down.

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Look at My Dad!

Alex see Father not There Because he gone, Alex was crying and Friends give Alex Scarlet Macaw A hug.

* * *

interviewer: Welcome Back For 30 Minutes Show, Uh.. Jameson, you were a kids a Few Year ago, Right?

Jameson: yup, I am a Great Kids I am!

interviewer: oh, Let Roll The Tape, Sound we?

 _Tape on_

 _Father Hits Jameson in the face, And Slap Him In The Face All Day!_

 _Tape Ends_

Jameson Was Crying Thinking about Father he was not nice to hit him!

interviewer: Let go To The Commercials

* * *

Blu: now it time To Get Dress!

Blu make turn into a Prinicess.

Blu Angry: That not Met By Dress!

* * *

Blu look see friend Alex (Scarlet Macaw), Nightfly, Alex The Owl and Tomada.

Blu: AC-HOO!

Blu Got Better he could see Friends got Stay Back.

Blu was step close where friends was really scared.

Blu keep going and going But now friends was flying away now.

* * *

Dora: Can you tell me where a Snow is?

Blu: Are You Kidder me, it everywhere!

Dora: Where?

Blu: oh, That it! (Blu smash Dora face with a Bottle)

Blu: Man, That Dora don't know where snow I-

Dora came alive.

Dora: let find them!

Blu: AAAHHHHHH! (Blu smash Dora Bottle Again)

* * *

Jameson, Alex The Owl and Nightfly open the door, well meanwhile Night it in a Bathroom.

he was took all a Nigel thing, But then he hear Beep.

*beep beep*

Jameson: oh no, The cops must be coming!

Nightfly: we getting get out of here!

Alex The Owl: Me too, let go!

3 friends have to get out, But then Jameson found a door, told friends to stop.

Jameson: hold it guys, I think it not a real sound, Let make take a look sound we?

Alex and Nightfly: sure!

3 friends open The Door see it was Nigel make a beep sound.

Jameson: Get him!

3 friends going right to beat Nigel up now!

* * *

 **Sorry I been gone...Again, Because I was Busy for my Dad Working this thing, Anyway Make sure you Put PM or Review to Tell me what Do you Think, See you in The Next Chapter! :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Jameson, Alex The Owl, Nightfly and Blu was fighting The Dragon.

Jameson: "you guy have to go first."

Nightfly:" no, Alex Have To Go!"

Alex: "No, yo- (where Alex try To said something, Blu have to go)

Blu: "Let me Go First!" (Blu Ready To Fight The Dragon.)

Jameson: Yeah, that what I talking-(Blu was Fly Away for Dragon at Fast he could.) About...uh...so Who Next?"

* * *

Jameson: "sister, I Got to tell you something!"

Skyler: "What?"

Jameson: "Never Mind!"

Skyler: "What Do You Mean Never Mind?"

*Later, Skyler tied Jameson wing and feet she going to tickling him*

Skyler: "The Heck you Going to said?"

* * *

Jameson: "you sure about this?"

Blu: "I'm not scared for Ghost!"

Jameson and Blu could see a Ghost.

Jameson: "These it is, Catch him!"

Ghost: "whoo, Dude!"

Jameson could see Blu Gone.

Jameson: "wh...where you go?"

Blu was faster Because he a really scary for a Ghost Right now.

* * *

Tomada could see Jameson make him a nice Hug.

Tomada: Jameson, I have a Good Friends word with you!"

Jameson: "what it is?"

Tomada look Jameson Talons.

Tomada: "WHAT ARE THHHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!".

* * *

Blu, and Jewel and kids on it way to Amazon.

GPS: "turn right now."

then Blu miss.

Blu:" Crap!" Blu upset

GPS: "you miss turn right Because you dumb Birds."

* * *

Jameson: "Hey Sis, Can I have your pizza?" Jameson asking.

Skyler was very sleeping.

Jameson:" I Take That it a Yes!" Jameson laugh.

Jameson took the pizza out, then Skyler out of nowhere.

Skyler: "Put it Back!" Skyler angry.

* * *

Blu: "Tiago, I told you to get to bed." Blu asking.

Tiago:" But Dad, There a Monster in my Closet!"

Blu: "Son, I've told you a hundred time, There no Monster in your Closet, *Blu looking Closet* See-*it could see there a Monster* WHAT THE F***!

* * *

Finn: " you know, I drink something or don't know what it is!"

Red Phoenix: "you know me too!"

Purple Phoenix: I've Feel stronger Today for some reason!"

Green Phoenix: "yeah and more alert!"

*Then Nightfly just came*

Nightfly: "uh...guy..ha...I have a confession to Make..

...

...

...

...

I Give you all Red Bull!"

All Phoenix: "YOU DID WH-(All Phoenix going up now) HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

Blu looking at youtube website, he could see there a Rio 3 Trailer.

Blu: "aww, Sweet, New Rio 3 trailer, I bet it Awesome!"

Blu watch the video now, it could see a Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up.

Blu: "wha...it...it's...it's a...NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **wow, That was a good funny story alright, sorry, I was busy for my father for real life, hope you forgive me, see you next chapter. :) :)**


End file.
